


The Shinki Raising Experience

by Bonemarroww



Series: From The Desert, They Came [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Light Angst, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonemarroww/pseuds/Bonemarroww
Summary: Just some moments of Gaara and Anka's lives after taking Shinki under their wing.
Relationships: Gaara & Shinki (Naruto), Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Gaara (Naruto)/Reader
Series: From The Desert, They Came [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748215
Comments: 60
Kudos: 187





	1. First Time Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back guys !  
> The first few chapters will be set when Shinki has recently joined them, which makes him about 8 years old.
> 
> It is frustrating how little we know about young Shinki ! I see his teen self as very mature and calm, but there's no way to know how he was as a kid.

His feet hurt, but Shinki kept walking. The oddest thing had just happened, the kind he was not sure yet how to consider. All he knew is that the man that walked a few paces in front of him, who would from time to time turn to check if he was still following behind, was the Kazekage. His shoulders were bloodied and his coat torn from when Shinki had attacked him earlier. The memory of what had happened made a funny feeling churn in the boy’s stomach, one he did not like. The man with red hair had embraced him through the pain, arms gentle around his small frame, barely flinching when the spikes of iron sand had speared through his back. 

He had promised to help him learn how to use his power. Shinki still wasn’t quite sure what to do with that; shell-shocked and confused, he had accepted the offer of the man, but now that they had been walking silently for quite some time, he could not help the mistrustful thoughts. 

What if it was a trap to make him calm down? What if he was led to be arrested and imprisoned? Attacking the Kazekage was a crime, Shinki knew that; and if the man’s expressions had been kindly enough, with every passing second, quiet fear was rising in the boy’s chest. 

The Kazekage had promised not to hurt him, and that he would lead him somewhere safe, where he could rest and eat and think about his offer. Still, after some time walking towards the edge of the village, they came in direct sight of the office of military. The sight of so many nins walking to and from the building made his stomach churn, and Shinki stopped walking. They would see the Kazekage’s wounds. They would know it was him. They would- 

A warm hand on his shoulders interrupted his thoughts, as the man who had embraced him gently pushed him to walk forward, passing by the nins with minimal attention on them. 

“We’re almost there.” The adult’s calm tone was enough for Shinki to know it was meant in reassurance. 

And true to his words, after just a few more minutes of walking, a square house on the edge of the village came into view. With its few windows to the exterior, and the mosaic decorating the walls, the boy immediately guessed it to be every bit the traditional riad, large enough for him to guess at the presence of an inner courtyard. He had seen this kind of architecture from afar, mostly in the rich, outer Sunagakure. Any other day, he might have been mildly interested in visiting such a place. 

The Kazekage opened a large wooden door for him, which did lead to a beautiful narrow courtyard, adorned with various plants and a couple of chairs in the sunlight. 

Shinki was then led to what looked like a kitchen, and immediately, his stomach grumbled at the sight of fruits disposed on the table. The man smiled at this, and gestured for the boy to sit at the table. 

Feeling out of place, the boy did so, sitting on the edge of the farthest chair to the unnerving man. For a long time, none of them spoke —though, to be fair, he had not uttered a word since numbly giving his name to the Kazekage. Shinki just sat, watching as the man cut up some fruits and disposed them on a plate. 

When it was pushed in front of him, the young boy swallowed, debating whether to eat it. He was hungry; having been on his own for so long, he seemed to be hungry all the time. In the end, his body won, for with a trembling hand, he brought a fig to his mouth, first nibbling on the sweet fruit before eagerly devouring the rest of his plate. 

Thinking a bit more clearly as he finished the last of the meager meal, but still hungry enough to eye the rest of the fruits, Shinki wondered if he would have the time to take some with him when things would inevitably turn sour. 

“I can cut some more for you.” 

Shinki startled, and looked away pointedly, both embarrassed and wary of the man’s keen eye; but when another plate was put before him, he did not protest. 

The Kazekage looked like there were things he wanted to say but did not know how to. Several times, Shinki saw him take a long inspiration, but not follow through with it. There was a kind of nervousness in the adult’s composure, that was not there before; a mask he had dropped when he had entered his home. 

“I-” 

Whatever he had been about to say was interrupted by the sound of a door closing and steps coming their way. Shinki immediately tensed, as if caught doing something wrong, but he noticed the way the redheaded man stood up and placed himself almost protectively in between the door and the boy. 

“Gaara, are you home already?” A feminine voice echoed through the door as the doorknob turned. 

The door opened to reveal a woman, about the man’s age, who was dressed in a healer’s garb. The happy confusion in her eyes immediately turned to concern at the sight of the blood seeped into his coat. 

Immediately, she was all over him, gentle hands hovering over his wounds, mumbling soft words of mixed reassurance that he would be fine and reprimands that he should be more careful. Her hands glowed with chakra, and the man let out a sigh of relief. Shinki watched with astonishment as a visible deep cut stopped bleeding and closed as if on its own. 

“Anka.” The Kazekage interrupted her fussing with a hand on her side. “Can we talk?” 

Only then did the woman seem to notice the young boy at the corner of the table, who was looking at her cautiously. Her eyes were wide with surprise and confusion; but when the man gently guided her out of the room and into the little inner courtyard, she did not protest. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Shinki silently got to his feet, and moved towards their muted voices as quietly as he could manage on the marble floor. The mosaic of pale colored glass did not allow him to see properly the silhouette of his hosts, but did a poor job of occulting the voices. Pressing his ear against the door, Shinki listened with shaky breath. 

“I know we never really talked about... About having a...” The man stuttered, seemingly uncomfortable. “But he is just like me. I don’t want him to grow up as I did.” 

There was a long silence, and Shinki’s nervousness picked up. 

“And if... If you don’t think you can do this with me...” Shinki could tell at the congested voice that these words were spoken in pain. “If you can’t... Maybe we should spend some time apart?” The words came out unconvinced and filled with pure sorrow; sounding more like a question than anything else. 

It was then Shinki realized how genuinely the Kazekage seemed to care about him. He was not used to affection, but even he could tell whoever this woman was, she was very important to the most important person in Suna. That he seemed ready to forsake this bond and make himself miserable for the benefit of a kid who attacked him... 

Shinki promised to himself, there and then, that he would one day deserve the kindness this man, the Kazekage, had extended to him. 

“Gaara, love... Don’t think I would ever leave you.” The woman’s voice was calm and soft, and Shinki practically felt the relief flooding his host. “I’ll be there every step of the way.” 

Looking through the glass, he saw one of the silhouettes pull the other into an embrace. 

“Thank you. I’m not sure I could do it on my own.” The Kazekage admitted in a whisper.

The voices quieted, and after some time, Shinki heard them coming back to the kitchen. Still shocked from what he had just heard, he failed to get out of the door’s way in time; standing suspiciously in the middle of the room. For a second, he was afraid his very obvious eavesdropping would make them angry, but instead, the Kazekage simply crouched in front of him, and gestured slowly towards the woman. 

“Shinki, meet Anka, my wife.” 

The boy acknowledged her smile and small wave with a nod, and the Kazekage turned to her, his grave expression softening when he saw the tenderness in her eyes. 

“Anka, here is Shinki, my apprentice from now on.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was not easy to write and I'm still not 100% satisfied with it. There is so little known about young Shinki ! 
> 
> Considering Suna's climate, I have once again borrowed from North African culture ! A riad is a traditional moroccan house built around an interior courtyard, with little to no windows facing the street, thus reducing both noises and heat.  
> I thought the privacy it allows would suit Gaara !
> 
> I'll post every now and then, I don't have a precise idea of a posting rhythm, or how many chapters there will be...  
> I'll just go with the flow.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this first part, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated !


	2. Showing Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When the earth tans, men might as well nap." (Tunisian saying)  
> In North Africa as well as some parts of Southern Europe (notably Spain), it's not rare for businesses of all kinds to be closed from 2-5pm, during the hottest hours of the day, to avoid the intense heat.
> 
> Could I resist making a midday nap-time cuddles with Gaara and Anka? Nope.
> 
> (Also, Shinki is not yet adopted! There will be a chapter for that, don't worry. For now, he is in the weird situation of living with Gaara and Anka, as his student (officially).)

“Shinki did the sweetest thing this morning.” Anka nonchalantly spoke, her voice low as she cuddled further into her husband’s chest. 

The lazy kisses on her shoulder came to a stop at the junction of her neck, much to her regret. It was the warmer hours of the day, and Gaara had come home like he often did in the early afternoon, when the sun was high and Sunagakure slowed its activity. Usually, he would make the way back home with Anka, as she spent most of her time working in the infirmary of the office of military, ready to take action if something happened to him. However, she now worked half time to take care of Shinki properly, and had therefore already been home when he came back that day. 

That morning, he had left very early, as the sun was barely even risen, for an emergency meeting he could not escape. Now, as he laid in the dark of their room, his lover’s skin atop his, the Kazekage could not imagine a better way to spend his time. 

“Did he?” he mouthed against her skin. 

Anka hummed, sitting back straddling his hips. 

“He brought me flowers.” Her hands caressed his cheeks, his forehead, before settling in his hair. “My favorites.” 

His arms brought her back closer to his chest, and she complied, bending down to whisper in his ear. 

“He apologized for hurting you, asked if I could forgive him.” 

When she lifted her head again, Gaara was smiling slightly, trying to conceal the contentment in his gaze. His hands roamed lower down her back 

“He is a good kid.” He whispered. 

Anka playfully flicked his forehead. 

“You’re not surprised.” 

A chuckle rumbled in his chest, right next to his beating heart. 

“You neither, my love.” 

The healer shut his mouth with a kiss, effectively wiping any playful thought from Gaara’s mind. He licked his lips as she leant back, his ears a little warm –a lost battle against himself. 

“He asked me yesterday if you secretly resented him, for injuring me.” he admitted quietly, voice unwavering and his eyes focused on hers. 

Anka had guessed as much of the boy’s reasoning, for she was fierce enough in her protectiveness of her husband. More than once she had expressed, as his wife and official healer, her will to keep him from harm of any source. She had, more timidly as to not overwhelm him, expressed similar sentiments towards the boy they had taken in; but she understood how he might have thought she would hold a grudge over the Kazekage’s wounds from a few weeks prior. 

“I’m sorry he felt that way.” Gaara added, one of his hands coming to rub at her back. 

“Me too.” Anka nuzzled back into his neck. “I’ll just have to give him loads of affection, to make up for it.” she playfully added. 

She felt Gaara’s smile in the way his arms closed around her, keeping her trapped against his chest. They stayed there for a moment, and Gaara closed his eyes in comfort, before Anka spoke again. 

“Thank you, for the flowers.” 

“So, how are things going with the kid?” Kankurô asked with a grin after downing his second shot of sake. 

It was already the time of Gaara's weekly get together with his older brother, a tradition they had kept running ever since Temari had left for Konoha. One could question the use of such a meeting, for the two spent a lot of time working together, but the siblings had found early on that they appreciated a little time together, off from work, to unwind the tension of the week and have some normal, non-Kazekage oriented discussion. 

For this purpose, Kankurô usually brought him to this nice bar he knew, that had a private room where they could talk in peace. Gaara had first been opposed to the place, not wanting the people of Sunagakure to think him a drunkard. It took some convincing, a discreet back door, and Anka’s reassurance that no one would think of him that way for a couple of glasses from time to time, before he accepted. 

“Good. He has made a lot of progress already.” 

Gaara smiled as he set down his teacup. Despite Kankurô's snickers, it had become a habit to order his favorite chai rather than any alcoholic beverage, after a rather catastrophic coming home a few years before. Anka had been sweet enough to never mention it again, but the still vivacious embarrassment of his staggering home and passing out in her bed after getting sick in a flowerpot would probably keep him from getting intoxicated ever again. 

Fortunately, Anka supported him through his decision, and had not once made him feel bad for his low tolerance; contrary to a certain puppet master, who still called him a lightweight to this day. He had soon found excuses to get his brother off his back, mainly arguing that the Kazekage should be clear-headed at all times, or that his wife wanted him to come home sober. 

Kankurô shook his head. 

“I meant, how are things going at home. Like, did you adapt well to, you know, having a kid around.” 

Gaara looked down into his still half-full cup. 

“This is the part I was a bit worried about, but things are okay. Shinki is well-behaved, insists on helping us out any way he can.” 

“That’s odd. I mean, it’s sweet, but also odd for his age.” 

The Kazekage frowned a little. 

“He hasn’t fully accepted yet that kindness is freely given. There are moments when I feel like we manage to get to him, the real him. But as soon as that happens, he usually backs off soon after... like he is afraid of taking up too much of our time.” 

It had happened again earlier in the day, as Gaara had come home to wait out the intense heat of the early afternoon, determined to spend some non-training time with his apprentice and his wife. They had dug up that board game Shikadai particularly liked, that was permanently stored in the guest bedroom their nephew usually slept in when visiting, and taught Shinki to play. 

He had surprisingly won the first round, and there had been a glint in his eyes, a well-buried childish pleasure and marvel at understanding the rules and winning. It had only lasted a few moments, before the boy had put on again his façade of reserved indifference, thanked them for the agreeable moment, and retired to his room for the rest of the time the Kazekage was there. 

Gaara pensively lifted the teacup to his lips. 

“He needs time.” He nodded at himself. 

In front of him, his brother shrugged, pouring himself another glass. 

“I don’t know, man. Maybe he needs more.” 

“More?” Gaara repeated in a perplex manner. 

Kankurô shrugged again, downing his drink in one go before answering. 

“I mean, have you tried bear-hugging him to death? Could drive the point home.” 

“...” 

Later that night, Shinki’s door creaked, at the boy was about to get to sleep. The fright that made his heart race at the unexpected sound only lasted a few seconds, as he quickly recognized the frame of his mentor in the doorstep. 

“Gaara?” 

Shinki wondered why his mentor would visit him at this hour. He knew he must have just gone back from his evening with Kankurô, and briefly wondered if it was one of these nights when the puppet master stayed over. Usually, either Gaara or Anka would come to warn him, so that he would not be too surprised to stumble upon a hungover, face paint-less puppeteer in the kitchen the next morning. 

Seeing his mentor standing there without speaking, Shinki got out of bed nervously. 

“Is there something wron-” 

He was cut off by strong arms embracing him, as Gaara pulled him tight against him. Shinki opened his mouth, but no words came out, as this was the first time since the day he had first come that such a thing happened. 

“We care about you, and we like spending time with you. Don’t close yourself off thinking you're taking up our time. We would rather have you around.” His voice was soft and low, profoundly honest.

Shinki stood there, in these gentle but strong arms, for a long moment; too stunned to move or say anything. Only when he felt Gaara’s arms loosen, did he grab his mentor’s shirt on pure impulse, thrusting himself further into the embrace, burying his face in the fabric to hide his trembling chin. 

When he spoke, his voice wavered, muffled by the fabric. 

“Okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinki is, little by little, getting used to being wanted and cared for. Baby needs time and love, but I think he's in the good household for that !
> 
> Kankurô's advices are not always good, but when they are, they are. Also, I have no idea if Gaara ever met Shikadai in canon, but seeing as the Sand Siblings are a really close unit, in my story, they have. I think Temari would visit her brothers at least yearly, and bring her son along with her.
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't hesitate to leave a word if you liked it !


	3. Asking For Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinki learns an important lesson.

Three knocks on his door broke Shinki’s concentration, and the iron sand he had been holding up around the room fell to the ground. 

“Shinki, may I come in?” Anka's sweet voice was heard through the door. 

Quickly, the boy commanded all the iron sand back into a corner of his room. It was a big enough place so that he may practice some of the easier exercises his mentor showed him, and easily aired out from the two windows that led directly to the inner courtyard. 

It was otherwise still pretty neutral, the walls bare and his desk tidy. 

“Yes.” 

The door opened, revealing without much surprise the face of the healer. In the few weeks he had spent in this new house, with the Kazekage and his companion, Shinki had gotten used to Anka’s tentative contacts with him. Every day, she would spend some time with him, getting him used to her presence. And as much as Shinki felt a stronger connection to Gaara, he appreciated the efforts the healer made to befriend him. 

“I was about to go to the market, do you want to come with me?” 

The boy thought for a moment, before simply getting up to his feet and grabbing his coat. Anka smiled as she disappeared from the door, letting him walk through it and into the sunlit courtyard. The morning air was still somewhat fresh from the past night, though it would soon change into a much warmer weather as the day went on. 

Walking near his mentor’s wife, Shinki stayed silent for most of the way. It didn’t seem to bother Anka, who walked with her hands in her pocket and a content expression on her features. Sometimes, she would show him something she liked on a stall, or a pretty design on a house nearby. At some point, she bought each of them a pastry, her favorites. She was, overall, a nice person, Shinki thought as he bit into the sweet with a poorly hidden enthusiasm. 

Anka had adapted quickly to his presence, never once forgetting to put his plate on the table when they ate, or to check up on him in the evening before going to bed herself. Happiness was spending time doing things you like with people you like (or so she had told him). For her, it translated to sharing all of her little joys with him, and truth be told, most times, Shinki did end up enjoying himself. 

Still, there were some times when he did not feel like going with her, and much to his relief, the healer never once pressured him. She was patient and nice, and Shinki could understand how well she and Gaara complemented each other. 

A chuckle pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked up at Anka. The healer ruffled his hair affectionately (through his offended protests). 

“You look just like Gaara when he was younger.” she laughed good heartedly. 

Immediately, the boy comically lit up, his offhanded mask dropping for a moment. When he noticed Anka’s raised eyebrow and little smile at his lapse, Shinki made a point to frown and look away. 

“I do?” He tried to pass off hopefulness as indifference with little success. 

Anka smirked, moving one of her hands to push gently at his back as they crossed a crowded space. 

“Yes. We’d take a lot of silent walks like this, and he does have a secret sweet tooth.” Anka whispered at the end, as if sharing some obscure information they were not supposed to know. 

As much as he tried to hide it, Anka saw his little smile. 

“Were you two childhood friends?” Shinki asked, sincerely curious about his caretakers’ history. 

He had long observed his new caretakers’ behaviors, and this had been the only conclusion he had been able to draw. Anka was lively and caring enough, and he had little trouble imaging her befriending anyone. Still, Gaara was a quiet man, who did not seem to have a lot of friends besides his brother and former mentor, people who he had met early on in his life. Shinki could not really see him easily making friends, let alone wooing a girl. The bond he shared with Anka seemed old enough as well. 

As they entered a less crowded street, the healer let go of his back, and crossed her arms behind her head pensively. There was a pleased glint in her eyes, but Shinki did not realize it was the first time he had showed interest in getting to know her; and therefore did not link these two facts. 

“Not really, though we did spend some time together at our Chûnin exam.” 

The effect was immediate. 

“ _You_ were a kunoichi?” 

Never in a million year he would have thought she might have been a nin. Sure, Shinki had seen firsthand how well she managed her chakra and directed it to heal, but he had never given it much more thought. 

“How do you think I met Gaara?” Anka grinned at him. 

The boy looked down, shrugging in a perplexed manner. The idea of the fearless, strong ninja and the reality of tender, nice Anka seemed hardly compatible, and so Shinki spent the rest if their trip mulling it over. 

After the healer was done with her shopping, mostly vegetables that would make the week’s worth of dinners, Shinki was surprised not to see her heading towards home. 

Instead, she brought him to a part of the market they had not been to before, but he had visited a lot when he was a child; the glassmakers’ corner. There, the various stalls were full of small, intricate crafts made of blown glass. When he was younger, much like every young child, he had dreamed of seeing one up close. 

“Now, young man, does anything catch your eye?” Anka encouraged him to browse through the stalls. 

Shinki sent a quick look to the various figurines of colored glass, looking away when envy and childish want pooled in his belly. These things were a master’s craft, and so came with a master’s price. 

He was already taking food from their table, and a room from their home; Shinki wouldn’t take anymore from them than what he had to. 

“I don’t need anything.” He simply answered, head down and ready to leave. 

Anka clicked her tongue, and before he knew it, she was crouched in front of him, her hand on his shoulder and her serious gaze firmly planted in his. 

“It’s okay to ask for things you’d like, Shinki.” She softly but firmly asserted. “You’re not a burden to us, to anyone. Never.” 

After a second of stunned silence, she smiled and petted his hair humorously. 

“Plus, I want to pamper you! Come on, sweetie.” 

For some reason, the boy found his cheeks burning, and he turned away muttering how he wasn’t a little kid. He still gave the collection of blown glass figurines another look, busying his hands by taking a small tanuki-like one with the utmost care. It was sand-colored, translucent, nothing like the expensive deep blues or reds that would usually catch the eye of younger children. The smooth glass was pleasant under his fingertips. 

“This one is... nice.” He admitted quietly, fiddling with the little tanuki to forget the awkward feeling in his stomach. 

Shinki did not listen to how much the little figurine cost, and for most of the way back, gripped it tightly in his hand as to make sure not to drop and break it. If Anka talked to him on their way home, he did not hear; far too busy looking at his new trinket and dealing with the shy satisfaction he felt at its sight. 

When they came home, Shinki realized he had forgotten to thank Anka. He did just that, before enclosing himself in his room for the rest of the day, not even coming out to greet his mentor when he heard the large wooden door open. He stayed sat at his desk, staring at the little figurine that now decorated it, until Gaara came to check up on him when he did not present for dinner. 

When he fell asleep that night, it was with a timid smile, well hidden under a blanket, as a little guardian of glass watched over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from vacation !  
> I think after Gaara's traumatic childhood and his struggle with self-worth as a result of his past actions, he would have trouble asking for things he needs or wants, because he'd feel so undeserving of them. Anka knows, and watching Shinki, would notice how similar his behavior is to Gaara's. She wants to make sure Shinki too knows it's okay. :)
> 
> Anyway, let me know if you liked this part, and have a nice day !


	4. The Time He Ran Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst in this chapter !

When the door of his room opened, Shinki did not move a muscle. Breath even, ignoring the soreness training had left in his muscles, eyes closed and his nose buried in the blanket. 

After a few seconds, and a whispered “Good night, Shinki!”, the door closed again. 

The boy opened his eyes again, waiting for the steps to fade away from his hearing. When they did, he breathed deeply, sitting up as quietly as he could, for fear of falling asleep if he stayed laying down. It was almost time. 

Putting his hands in front of him, he started counting under his breath, for as long as he knew. After a hundred and sixty-eight, Shinki silently slipped from his bed. He had made his bag earlier in the day, right after his training with the Kazekage’s brother, Kankurô. Shinki liked the puppet master well enough; he was good humored, and a proficient ninja. Still, he missed training with the sand wielder. Lately, his mentor had been missing more and more of their sessions; something about a ‘diplomatic incident’ with another village. 

Shinki did not know what that meant exactly, but he regretted Gaara’s firm and serious training. That day again, the Kazekage had promised he would be here for training; but at the last minute, had sent his brother with a word of regret. Shinki had sulked all afternoon, and no amount of Kankurô letting him use his puppets had been able to cheer him up. 

The worst was, maybe, that he knew the real reason why his mentor had been absent. 

Well, things had been good while they had lasted, Shinki guessed as he put on his backpack; which remained mostly empty, nothing more than a couple of shirts and trousers, as well as some food he had snatched from the kitchen. The boy regretfully had to leave the blanket behind. He would not take any more than what he strictly needed. 

As he was about to turn the handle of the door, Shinki couldn’t resist a last look at the room that had been his for almost a whole year. It hadn’t changed much, but he guessed it was for the better. With a little imagination, one could almost not believe he had lived there. 

Up on the desk, the little sand-colored, blown glass tanuki glowed from a stray ray of moonlight peeking through his curtains. The boy took a deep breath, and turned around to face the door; before eventually turning back to quickly grab the trinket. 

He would allow himself to keep that one token, as a proof that everything that had happened in the past few months wasn’t just a starved, sleep-deprived illusion. 

Walking towards the center of the courtyard, Shinki passed by his mentor’s bedroom. Through the curtains, he could still see light, hear Anka’s cheerful voice, and Gaara’s deep rumble though he could not discern their words. 

“Good night.” He whispered back at nothing, as he concentrated his chakra in the iron sand at his feet, the way Gaara had taught him. 

Slowly, almost hesitantly, the iron sand lifted from the ground as a silent, solid cloud Shinki climbed on reluctantly. He had to be quick, for he did not know how long he could hold it that way. Just long enough to fly over the heavy, squeaky wooden door would be ideal. 

As he elevated himself in the air, successfully leaving the courtyard and soon the house altogether, Shinki tried to tell himself it was for the best. He was regaining his freedom; but freedom tasted cold, and lonely, and he hadn’t gone farther than a hundred feet from the house that he found himself missing it. 

Maybe he could come back? No one knew he was gone yet... No. He couldn’t. He had taken too much already. He wouldn’t take that from them too. 

In the quiet of the night, Shinki wandered on, each step taking him a bit farther from the house that had become a home. 

Shinki woke up to the sound of agitation on the street. After walking a few hours, ignoring the bad feeling in his stomach, he had taken refuge in an old abandoned shed at the edge of a playground on the eastern side of the village. He had been there before, on nights of sandstorms, the shelter sturdy enough to wait out the hurling winds. 

Peaking his head out, the first thing the boy noticed was the abnormal presence of nins in the surrounding streets. From where he was, he could see two of them interrogating passersby with tense smiles. 

Had something happened? After months of living with the Kazekage, Shinki had gotten used to being aware of everything going on around the Village. Not knowing made him anxious. 

Shinki knew it was more prudent to stay where he was, ignore the commotion and make himself comfortable in the narrow, dusty shed. Maybe, if he moved some of the old tools out, he could free enough place to exercise his power inside. 

Still, the curiosity and concern were stronger, and he figured if he made himself discreet enough, nothing wrong could come off him investigating a little. 

Putting on the hood of his old coat (the one he had unconsciously kept in his room even after Anka had bought him a prettier, better one), Shinki crossed playground to get closer to the street. There, he walked as discreetly as he could towards the nin. 

Pretending to look at a news poster stuck on the wall, Shinki waited nervously for a civilian to question the nin’s presence. 

Thankfully, he did not have to wait for long, as a young mother and daughter soon walked up to the two, politely asking them what was going on. 

“There’s a kid missing, about 9-year-old, dark hair, green eyes. Might be an abduction. If you see or hear anything on his whereabouts, please address any nin you may find. The village is in red alert.” 

The news hit Shinki like a ton of bricks. 

They were looking for him. The chances of it being another child were scarce enough. This kind of disappearance was not by any mean common; Sunagakure was not highly populated, and its crime rate had been at an all-time low in the past few years. 

They were looking for him. 

“Hey, kid!” 

Shinki startled, turning to discover one of the two nins walking towards him. There was not yet recognition in his eyes, but his looming presence did nothing to calm the boy down. Bolting out of the street and into an alleyway, Shinki ran. 

He ran as he heard the nin yelling at him to come back, he ran when the voice faded into the general agitation of Sunagakure; and even after that. 

When tiredness caught up to him, the boy stopped, and only when a sob escaped him, did he realize his cheeks were wet with tears. His breath hitched in his throat, and before he knew it, there was no stopping the torrent of salted water leaking from his eyes, and Shinki let himself fall to the ground in a dark corner. 

For a long time, he just sat there, listening to the sound of the streets as he waited for the tears to run out. It had been so long since he had last cried, as he had long since taken to bottling up his emotions; the shame the act now evoked in him did not help. 

He was a grown boy, not a baby. Grown boys did not cry. 

When eventually, his eyes dried, Shinki hung his head low, wondering once more if maybe he should just go home. But they did not need him, and he would just bother them on the long run... 

In the end, he made up his mind at the distant sound of nins interrogating civilians. He would go back, to explain and reassure them. Maybe disappearing in the middle of the night had not been the best way to go about it. 

Eyes still reddened and feet dragging on the floor, Shinki made his way back. 

When he knocked at the large wooden door, Shinki did not know what to expect from the person who would open the door. Both the Kazekage and his wife had mild temperaments, and rarely got angry, least of all at him. Still, Gaara was known to be strict sometimes, and Shinki was afraid he would be disappointed in him. 

As it turns out, it was not the man who opened the door, but a very upset Anka. At his sight, she froze for a moment, her eyes widening slightly, before pulling him in the tightest embrace he had ever received. 

“Shinki! We were so worried! Are you hurt? I’m so glad you’re safe.” She frantically rubbed his back, as if to make sure he was really here. 

Numb with shock, Shinki leaned his head in her shoulder, basking in the affection she gave him. She had been afraid, she told him. Gaara had found his room empty in the morning, as he was counting on surprising his apprentice with a day off to make up for all of the times he had not been available in the past weeks. They had found some of his clothing missing, and no trace of him anywhere. 

They had assumed the worst, and quickly sent a search party for him. 

“Gaara’s gone to look for you. I wanted to go too, but I had to stay here in case you came back.” The healer lamented, all the while cupping the boy’s head to check for any injury –something she routinely did after his training, but never with this urgency. 

The only time he had seen her like this, his sand hadn’t been quick enough to catch him the way Gaara’s would its master, and he had hit his head pretty hard against the ground. Despite his many protests that he was fine, both his mentor and the healer had fretted over him for the rest of the afternoon, the first guilty he couldn’t catch his apprentice in time and the second worried about a possible concussion. Their fussing had lasted for most of the day, and had put a definitive end to his training for an entire week; but Shinki found he still remembered fondly their care. 

“I’m sorry.” He quietly answered, trying to hold his inscrutable façade while struggling with a sudden surge of shame for having scared them when they had always been so clear in their care for him. “I’m sorry I left.” 

Stricken with the need to alert Gaara of Shinki’s reappearance, Anka quickly let go of him and summoned a couple of clones to find the Kazekage and bring him back. 

“It’s nothing, I’m just glad you’re okay. We’ll talk about it when Gaara gets here.” 

Her hand was quick to find his shoulder again, as she pushed him towards one of the courtyard’s armchairs, with pillows disposed on top of it. 

“You look exhausted, please rest. Are you hungry? Do you need anything?” She fretted, raking her fingers through her hair, as if not knowing what to do. 

The shame turned into guilt, and so Shinki sat down without complaint. She looked pretty shaken; in a way he had never seen the cheerful healer be. 

“I’m okay.” He whispered, and Anka nodded, too many times to truly be calmed down already. 

A very agitated Gaara arrived a quarter of an hour later in a rush, jumping over the walls of the house and into the courtyard rather than opening the door. Shinki tensed when he saw the alarmed look in the Kazekage’s eyes. 

The opposite seemed to happen in the grown man, as his shoulders dropped in relief at the sight of him, and his arms were quick to embrace him as well. 

“You’re okay...” Gaara breathed in the boy’s hair gratefully. “You’re okay.” 

It took a long time to pry the boy from the arms of his mentor, as both of them were reluctant to let go. When Gaara did, however, it was with poorly masked hurt. 

“Shinki, I do not know what has driven you to walk away from us like this, but we can do better. Please, tell us where we failed you, so that we may repair the situation.” His voice was soft, as if any word he might speak would drive the boy further away. 

Immediately, Shinki looked away. Fists clenched and head hung low, he looked somewhat younger, sheepish and guilty at the same time. 

“It’s not anything you did.” He mumbled, feeling put on the spot as he two alarmed adults were staring at him. “You just don’t need me anymore.” 

Gaara and Anka exchanged a look of confused concern. The Kazekage took the healer’s hand in his own in a gesture meant as much to calm her as it was to appease himself. 

“What do you mean, Shinki?” 

There was patience in Anka’s tone, and caution, as if she was worried she might not succeed in changing his mind. 

“You’re having a child.” 

There was a moment of stunned silence, and the grip on the healer’s hand tightened visibly. Her other one came to rest on her stomach, as Gaara opened his mouth, before closing it immediately. 

“I heard you two talking about it, the other day.” Shinki confessed. “You just won’t have as much time for me anymore.” The words were bitter, not without some disappointed sorrow. 

Tears welled up in Anka’s eyes, and she lowered herself to her knees in front of him. Gaara immediately helped her down, and Shinki could see the enhanced worry in his eyes from both her recent condition and the spike of emotions of the day. 

“Shinki, please don’t think that.” She reached for him, taking one of his hands in both of hers. “This is not us replacing you. You’re our beautiful son, too.” She smiled tentatively. 

The words struck the boy like a hit in the chest, breath hitching and heartbeat uncomfortably loud in his ears. When Gaara nodded, Shinki was glad he had cried his eyes out earlier, or else they would have felt warm and wet all over again. 

“We love you, Shinki.” His mentor said in that soft yet firm tone of his. “And, if that is your wish as well, we would like to officially adopt you.” 

Shinki would have answered; but his mouth felt dry, and a weird feeling was twisting his stomach, like he was about to fly. In front of his silence, Anka retracted her hands slowly, to gently rub at her husband’s stiff shoulder. 

“Gaara, dear, I think it might be a bit too much information for him right now.” She softly said, watching carefully the now tensed Kazekage. “We can have this conversation later-” 

“You would be my father?” Shinki finally found his voice, though the knot in his throat made it hard to speak. “And I would be your son?” 

_It’s okay to ask for things you’d like._

“I- I want that.” He asserted the best he could. 

When Gaara smiled, and pulled him into a tight embrace, the kind with eyes closed and the forehead kisses he pretended not to like, Shinki mused he had never seen his mentor this happy before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinki is now officially their son in the chapters to come !  
> I almost cut the chapter in two parts to leave you guessing why he would run away... :P
> 
> This is really one of the first ideas I had for this sequel when I figured I wanted to bring Shinki into the mix. I just liked the idea of him thinking he isn't needed anymore now that Gaara will have a "real child", prompting them to adopt him. Poor baby...
> 
> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to tell me if you did !  
> Have a nice day !


	5. A Part of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinki's place in Anka's family. Also, friendship !

Shinki had already met Anka’s family on several occasions, when a Rukushika holiday dinner called for extended family to gather. He was always treated well, though with a little distance and honorifics from being the Kazekage’s protegee above all else. He had found in one of Anka’s distant nieces a friend, a girl two years older than him, who was rarely up to any good. Akane was rambunctious and adventurous, much more than Shinki, who would have contented himself in staying sat next to his mentor and listening to the grown-ups' conversation. 

Still, he knew Gaara to be worried about his having friends, especially since he would soon join the Academy to become a Genin. And so, Shinki had gotten to know Akane. 

The girl was already a Genin, and a renowned trouble seeker, who loved getting free passes from being reprimanded thanks to the Kazekage’s student being a part of her shenanigans. Akane was carefree, but not stupid, and had quickly understood her family’s strange dynamic regarding the boy her aunt Anka had taken in. 

Shinki did like her, against all odds, as Akane was admittedly rather fun to be around, and had also given him plenty of tips for his expected admission into the Academy. Her parents, Anka’s distant cousins, regularly dropped her off at the Kazekage’s house after school, when they couldn’t watch her and knew she’d rather have a great time with her new friend than sulk at her grandparent’s estate with her younger siblings. It soon became a natural habit for Shinki to look forward to meet with Akane a few afternoons every week. Anka was always happy to accompany them in their mischief, turning a blind eye on their amusement or bringing them snacks throughout their ninjutsu practice. 

Shinki hadn’t expected things to change after his running away and coming back home, but in that he had been wrong. A part of Anka’s family was aware of his attempt at leaving, for his caretakers had initially thought he might have just gone to visit his friend at an impractical time, and then that he might have spoken to Akane about his plan. Akane’s parents had accepted to keep it unspoken of to the other members of their clan, if only Gaara and Anka would keep them aware of the reasons behind the sudden disappearance of their student. 

Therefore, they had been the first to know about Gaara’s decision to adopt Shinki, as well as the future admission to their family, and Akane had been ecstatic to find out she would have Shinki as a cousin. 

After all the emotional turmoil of the past weeks, Shinki found pleasant the little ways in which he felt included in the family. At the market, when meeting with a friend, Anka would proudly introduce him as her son, with her hands on his shoulders in a way that made him feel important. Gaara would be more sober, simply calling him by this new title that tasted like an accomplishment, and giving him affectionate gestures of pride whenever he managed to master his iron sand. 

Akane, for one, had taken to showing him off to her friends and classmates, making great effort to emphasize whose cousin this amazing sand wielder was; an activity Shinki did not particularly enjoy, but tolerated for the simple ego boost of being worth being bragged about. 

What he did not expect, however, was to have the family’s reaction to him change so suddenly. Shinki was not used to being the center of the attention; that is, except his _parents’_ attention. This is why he was so surprised and flustered to discover the whole Rukushika clan fussing over him, aunts and uncles, grandparents and even great grandmother Kadja, who would sometimes address him a wink and slip sweets in his pockets. 

When he asked Akane about the change, the older girl did not seem phased, shrugging simply as she answered ( _“_ _You’re_ _family, now.”_ ) and dragged him away to avoid the excess of attention she knew her cousin despised. They found refuge in one of the rooms upstairs where Akane and her two younger brothers would sleep when visiting –though it was thankfully empty at this time of the day. 

“I guess I can’t joke around as much anymore.” Akane sighed as she let herself fall back down on her bed. 

Shinki sat opposite her, on one of the brother’s beds. 

“Why?” The Kazekage’s protegee couldn’t see the link. 

Akane’s smile was mischievous as always when she answered. 

“Now that you’re family, you’d get scolded too, cousin.” 

The mention made Shinki smile a small smile, his gaze falling on a framed picture on the wall, that appeared to have been taken a long time ago, when Anka was a young adult. Gaara was, unsurprisingly, nowhere to be seen in the picture, but Shinki did recognize a few faces. 

Something intrigued him, though, and so he stood up again to get closer to the image. 

“Are Anka’s parents in there?” He squinted to try to imagine the faces of older people who might look alike his own adoptive mother. 

He knew from Kankurô and, to a lesser extent, Gaara that the Sand Sibling’s parents were both deceased; one when they were really young –something Shinki empathized with immediately– and the other when they were teens, though their relationship had been described to him as strenuous at best. 

“Nope, never been in Suna as far as I know.” 

Akane must have felt Shinki’s puzzled gaze resting on her, for she rose on her elbows with an incredulous smirk. 

“Wait, you don’t know the story? Your mom totally grew up in Konoha. Her dad is mama Kadja’s only son. They’ve lived in exile for the longest time.” 

The boy chuckled, while Shinki felt like his brain was frozen. Exile? Anka, from Konoha? But she blended in so naturally in the streets of Sunagakure! Her family was here, she mastered the traditional art of healing from Suna... 

“Her old headband it still in her bedside table.” 

That information broke Shinki from the spiral of his thoughts, and he frowned. 

“Why would you know that?” He interjected, a bit miffed that his friend had so obviously rummaged through the master bedroom back at the Kazekage’s estate. 

Akane just shrugged, appearing offended her cousin should even ask. 

“That’s where she hides the cookies!” 

For a moment, Shinki did not respond, only thinking about this newly uncovered knowledge of Anka’s life before she and Gaara married. It would not change anything in his daily life, only, he now remembered with much more clarity the amused looks she usually sported whenever he would express Suna’s superiority over the other villages. 

“Anyway, she visits them for a few weeks every year. You should totally see Gaara’s face then, he always looks like he’s ready to die.” Akane’s chuckle and theatrical imitation, a hand dramatically crisped on her heart as she grimaced, did not sit well with Shinki. 

“Don’t make fun of my father.” He warned, fully intent on kicking his cousin if need be to protect the Kazekage’s honor. 

The implied threat didn’t seem to impress the girl, though she did lift her hands in surrender. 

“Sorry, sorry. I don’t think she’ll go this year anyway. Gaara wouldn’t let her so far from him now that they’re having a kid. I hope Temari and Shikadai will still come, though. They usually travel with Anka on her way back.” 

Shinki hummed in agreement. He had heard a lot of stories about the colorful kunoichi, and so looked forward to meeting the Kazekage’s sister. He also knew Kankurô missed her a lot. The puppet master regaled him with embarrassing stories, happily jumping in the role of uncle he had inherited recently. He was also the most persistent in his attempts to get Shinki to acknowledge him by his new title, something Shinki had not yet felt comfortable enough to do with anyone; still calling his parents by their given name when in front of them. Gaara and Anka, though often calling him their child, had encouraged him to take all the time he needed, which gave him more confidence. 

This cousin of his, Shikadai, Shinki was less sure of. He had heard Anka call him a delightful smart boy, but would he accept him? As far as he knew, Temari had been warned –the word felt a bit strong– to expect his presence at the Kazekage’s home whenever she would visit with her family. But what if the boy, her son, was used to having his uncles and aunt’s attention all to himself? Or what if he met Shinki, and found him boring? There was not much, in Shinki’s mind, that made him particularly likeable. He would hate to disappoint Gaara in not getting along with his nephew. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it!” Akane seemed to feel his change of mood. “Temari’s not as scary as you’d think. She can even be kind of nice. And Shikadai’s the best. We’ll make a great team to annoy the grown-ups.” 

Shinki smiled slightly, secretly glad he wouldn’t be alone to meet his new family. He was about to voice as much, when a familiar voice broke their moment. 

“What are you two planning, uh? ‘Annoy the grown-ups'?” Anka smirked, leaning on the doorstep with mischief in her eyes. 

“What? We weren’t –no plans of any kind, Ma’am.” Akane wore her most innocent face, and Shinki was kind of thankful when Anka chose not to insist in knowing any of their business. 

“Come down you two, dessert is almost served.” She simply said, sweetly ruffling her son’s hair. 

Shinki had found himself protesting less and less, these past few weeks, as he secretly enjoyed her hand in his hair. The one time he had admitted as much, as she was massaging his scalp after drying his hair, she had chuckled, and wondered aloud where he got that from –though he had a feeling she might have an idea. 

Anka left like she had arrived, and when the door closed behind her, Shinki exhaled in quiet contentment. 

“Yes, mom.” 

Akane’s elbow in his ribs woke him up from his thoughts. 

“Race you to the courtyard.” 

The Kazekage’s son frowned, when he remembered the various pots and decorations standing in their way. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

His elder shrugged as she got up, flashing him one of her signature, troublemaker smiles. 

“That’s a problem for future us. Now come on!” 

Against his better judgement, but with laughter echoing in the corridor, Shinki followed suit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have absolutely no idea who Shinki's teammates are and when he met them (I'm going to guess he met them at the academy) I gave him a childhood friend/cousin instead !  
> Can't let him stay a lonely kid, he deserves a good friend too ! Who may or may not get him to act his age sometimes...
> 
> Hope you liked it, let me know if you did, and have a nice day !


	6. The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinki's birthday and a certain tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find Shinki's official birthday, yet I implied it's been like a year since he's become Gaara's protege, so I had to improvise.

Though he had officially been their son for a few weeks now, there were still things Gaara and Anka ignored about  Shinki . For instance; his precise date of birth. Granted, he did not remember it either; his only vague memory being that, the few times he could remember celebrating it before being on his own, there had been terrible sandstorms the previous days. He did recall it to be in the first few weeks of autumn, and so, when the season came, it was decided they could celebrate his name day after the next sandstorm that would come. 

Akane, the only friend formally invited to that “party”, had been enchanted by the idea. She was born in the early spring, a period when even the low winds did not reach the depths of the Village. It was one of the calmest times of the year, and while  Shinki did not see the wrong in that, his friend thought it “boring”. (She had, most likely, never had to clean up sand on her birthday.)

When the date came, after a particularly virulent storm that left sand up to his window in the courtyard,  Shinki felt like it was  _ the  _ day. It was, maybe. His parents had prepared his favorite breakfast, and indulged him in his choice of activities before his cousin could come. Gaara had even taken a day off from his office, having specified to only be sought if there was the highest emergency. 

His parents had barely even bothered to clean up the remains of the sandstorm, preferring to stay inside and play with him at this strategy game he was getting increasingly good at. It was, unbeknownst to his parents, in the quiet purpose of beating his cousin Shikadai, whom he had heard was supposed to come and visit “soon”.

Akane did not share his patience, and was glad she could delegate her role as  Shikadai’s usual opponent to her new cousin. In that, she completely supported his ambition of besting Temari's son. She had even gifted him with an extension of the game she knew their cousin to have back in Konoha, so that  Shinki could be a hundred percent prepared.

In the mid afternoon, after having run around the district with his friend, Anka sat them in the kitchen to serve them cake, listening to Akane’s spirited retelling of the mischief she had dragged her cousin into –something about pranking a boy who had been mean to their sensei.

“We filled his entire mailbox with sand and water.” She proudly announced. 

Anka lifted an eyebrow.

“He does it all the time to his neighbors, so his parents will definitely think he did it.”  Shinki explained. “When you look at it that way, it’s just strategy?”

His mother shook her head, unable to conceal her amused grin. 

“I see. Don’t get too tired, though, we wouldn’t want you to miss the best part of your birthday tonight.” She gently reminded him of the surprise she and Gaara had planned for him. 

Akane snorted.

“With all due respect, Auntie, I’m pretty sure  _ gifts _ and  _ cake _ are the best part of any birthday.” She argued with her mouth full of the baked sweet.

Her serious expression, coupled with the frosting and crumbles around her mouth, made  Shinki snicker.

When Akane left after dinner, the moon was high enough in the sky, and the sun’s halo was barely visible at the horizon. The air was fresh as it let go of the day’s heat, and Shinki hesitantly put on his coat as Anka and Gaara told him they were going outside. 

They would have trailed further, up on a hill that overlooked the village, they told him; but the roof of their home would have to do, for Gaara didn’t want the healer to overexert herself climbing up a hill a few months into her pregnancy. Anka had insisted she was in good enough shape to, but for the sake of his nerves, she had eventually relented.

Shinki wondered what was so important that it had to be done in the middle of the night, up on a makeshift hill, but he didn’t dare ask. Several times, he caught Anka looking up to the lights in the sky, as they waited.

Finally, when their breath turned to a light vapor, and any trace of light disappeared from the horizon, Anka looked down at him with an excited smile.

“I’ve been waiting for a cloudless night like this one for weeks. Do you know why?”

Shinki shook his head, though he quickly looked up to the thousands of visible stars, feeling they might have something to do with their outing.

“Now that you are a part of our family, you are a part of  _ my  _ family too. And there is one tradition of ours I couldn’t wait to show you.”

There was child-like excitement in her tone, and  Shinki eagerly listened. Ever since his adoption into the family, he had relished in every affirmation of his belonging in their family; just as eagerly spending time with Gaara and  Kankurô at the  Kazekage's office watching what their work entailed, as he was sitting among the elders of the  Rukushika clan listening to old stories they were delighted to share with a new grandson.

Akane had spoken to him about family traditions once, very vaguely; only curious as to if Anka and Gaara seemed intent on passing them onto him.  Shinki hadn’t known at the time, and  Akane had insisted on keeping the surprise.

“See the stars, up there?” She pointed at the sky. “There was a time when the people of Suna were not one, but several small villages lost in the desert. Our family, like those of many merchants and craftsmen, would learn to read the stars so that they could cross the desert without getting lost.”

Shinki looked up, breathing deeply as he watched the peaceful sky. Even during his lonely days before Gaara took him in, he had never really taken the time to look at the stars. They were far out of reach, a bleak light during the night, disappeared under the thinnest clouds. They had not been the same constant to him as they had been to his mother during her youth, he guessed.

Still, now that he listened to the healer tell him the story behind some of the easier constellations, his father watching them in silence as he basked in Anka’s tales,  Shinki felt somewhat at peace with the sight above him. 

He had sometimes wondered, as he wandered towards the dunes at the edge of the village, how the  nins could cross the desert without getting lost. Winds and sandstorms made the dunes evolve, move, disappear. In the heart of the desert, his father had told him, you could only see sand, as far as the eye can see. Nothing else. No permanent landmark.

He should have guessed the people of the desert would turn their heads to the immovable. 

“Do you know all of these too, father?” He asked, in awe, after yet another story on a trail of lights he had never noticed before.

His gaze was fixed on the stars, but after a few seconds with no answer,  Shinki turned to look at Gaara. Had his eve vigilant guardian fallen asleep? No, Gaara was there, his eyes wide open, pale gaze gleaming slightly and a hand on his heart.

When he noticed the expectation in his son’s eyes, the  Kazekage cleared his throat, and smiled softly.

“I know some of them, yes.”

Shinki smiled back, satisfied with the answer, before looking back up at the sky to point at another bright star Anka had showed earlier. It did not occur to him, not immediately, that it was the first time he had called Gaara his father; and in front of him.

“Do you have a favorite?” The boy asked, curious.

Gaara looked up, finding the familiar pattern easily. Anka sat a bit closer to him, seeking his warmth, and he circled her waist with a gentle arm. It would soon be time to get back to the warmth of their bedrooms.

“I do, actually.” He pointed to a crooked constellation that vaguely resembled a snake. “The Serpent would be my favorite.”

Anka chuckled, elbowing him gently in the ribs.

“You thief! It’s mine.” She protested.

The boy looked at them, confused. Out of all the constellations in the sky, how could they both have the same favorite?

“What’s so special about that one?”

His parents exchanged a look, and he could swear his mother’s eyes had never shined so bright.

“It guided your mother back to me.”

“One can follow these stars to find the path to Sunagakure.” Anka explained, as she flicked her husband's forehead. “Which is why it was my favorite first.”

Their little bickering ended with the suspicious sound of a repressed yawn, and their attention turned to Shinki.

“I’m not tired.” He was quick to say, before visibly tensing as he tried to repress another.

His mother chuckled, as Gaara helped her up.

“Time for bed, son.” She teased him.

The boy reluctantly stood, but seeing the happiness their moment on the roof had brought them, he could not help but disagree with Akane’s statement. Gifts and cake were not the best part of a birthday.

Being with his family, out in the cold air of the night, telling stories and watching the stars; it was just a bit sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you are eager to see Shinki meeting Shikadai, but the thing is I still don't know the first thing about Shikadai haha.  
> I'll start working on it for the part after the next one (which is already mostly written), but it might take some time to get his personality kinda right.
> 
> Next chapter will feature Kankurô and my desire for him to have a significant other.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this part, don't hesitate to leave a comment if you did, it always makes my day!


	7. The Uncle

From Anka’s surprised expression when the puppeteer had made his entrance in the courtyard a few minutes before dinner,  Shinki gathered that eating with her brother-in-law had not been planned.

The healer still welcomed him warmly, and so did Gaara, as they were used to his brother’s surprise visits. 

“How have things been going for you,  Kankurô ?” Anka asked over their meal. “We haven’t seen you around as much recently.”

The puppeteer guiltily rubbed the back of his neck with a loud laugh.

“Oh, yeah, well, Taiki and I have been kind of busy lately. He’s been back from his mission since last week, so we’re making up for lost time.” He explained.

At the name,  Shinki saw his mother's face light up while his father’s fell.

“Oh, so that’s why I haven’t seen him in a while! You have to bring him for dinner soon.” The healer exclaimed.

“Does he?” The  Kazekage muttered, just high enough for  Shinki to hear.

The boy was confused, especially when he saw Anka lightly hit her husband’s arm. Though he could sense her teasing intention, there was a decent part of seriousness in her eyes.

“Be nice.” she warned with a little smile.

“Who’s Taiki?”  Shinki inquired, increasingly confused.

Kankurô grinned, his arms folding behind his head.

“My boyfriend, and a fellow puppeteer. Gaara  _ loves  _ him.” The man teasingly added.

The redhead scoffed, looking away, and it did not take his muttering that it wasn’t true for  Shinki to know  Kankurô lied about that much. Anka stroked her lover’s forearm in a calming motion, but it would take more to get him into a better mood.

Shinki wondered what could lead a calm and admirable man such as his father to resent someone like he seemed to his brother’s lover. It had only taken his name for Gaara to close himself off. Was this why he had never heard of this person before? 

“Why don’t you like him?”

As if remembering he was in front of his son, Gaara pinched his nose, sighing in frustration. He had obviously not intended for  Shinki to see him sulk like this.

“I just don’t.”

Kankurô turned towards his nephew.

“He hit on your mother when they met.” The puppeteer helpfully provided.

The information filled  Shinki’s heart with horror. Why would anyone strike his mother? She was nice, and did not deserve to be hurt. The boy suddenly understood his father’s apparent resentment. Only some kind of monster would do this.

“I don’t think I like him very much either.” He decided there and then, with a scowl comically similar to that of his father.

Anka chuckled with fondness in her eyes, and  Shinki wondered how she could stay calm and joyful as her brother-in-law was mentioning such a despicable man.

“Oh,  Shinki , I think you got things wrong. Taiki didn’t actually  _ hit  _ me. It’s just an expression.” She explained, to his relief. “He is a very charming man, that’s what it means.”

Gaara’s scowl deepened.

“Well, he shouldn’t be with you.” He muttered, and it then downed on  Shinki that his father was in fact  _ jealous _ .

Anka simply smirked as she moved to cuddle into the Kazekage’s side, kissing his cheek and nuzzling his shoulder. 

“He really shouldn’t.” She agreed without any protest. “Good thing I am married to  Sunagakure’s most handsome, and that I love my husband very much...” She trailed off, her hand coming to hold the lucky man’s.

Gaara squeezed her hand, obviously still upset, though his wife’s presence against him made him a little more relaxed. He leant to kiss her quickly, and  Shinki looked away, embarrassed. 

While his parents engaged in some affection,  Kankurô rolled his eyes and pulled  Shinki into some conversation.

“Hey kid, I’ve been thinking about it, but maybe it’d be good for you to meet Taiki. He’s a skilled puppeteer, and it’s always good to receive advice from different puppet masters. He could teach you a thing or two even I couldn’t.”  Kankurô offered good-naturedly.

If the couple heard his offer, they did not react. Though he knew he could always change his mind at a later time,  Shinki didn’t know what to answer. On one hand, he was tempted, as training with  Kankurô was always pleasant. He liked using puppets enough, though in his unconventional way, and he figured he could use the experience of training with another master. 

On the other,  Shinki would hate to disappoint his own mentor. If Gaara was wary of that man, surely, he would not like his son to spend more time with him than necessary. Plus, the boy wasn’t sure he could trust someone who tried to  _ charm _ his mother. 

“I don’t know.” His gaze naturally found his father’s for advice.

The  Kazekage’s brother chuckled.

“If you’re worried about Gaara’s opinion on this, I already talked to him about it. He’s not thrilled, but he agrees.”

Shinki was surprised by the excitement these words brought him. When he looked back to his parents, Gaara nodded at him with a ghost of a smile, his fingers linked with Anka’s.

“So, are you interested?” His uncle asked again, visibly eager to introduce them.

Shinki shrugged, though he couldn’t hide the excited glint in his eyes.

“Maybe.”

It had been decided, for Gaara’s peace of mind, that he would be present for  Shinki’s first training with  Kankurô’s boyfriend; so that he could introduce his son, and also witness how Taiki would behave around  Shinki . He was not sure how to think about Anka’s presence with them, for Taiki always seemed to be twice as unbearable when he saw her. Still, if he had to endure the presence of his prospective brother-in-law, doing so with his wife would make it  maybe a bit less of a chore.

“You are an excellent man.”

Anka had let  Shinki and  Kankurô walk in front of them, as she knew he would need all the comfort he could get before meeting with the puppeteer. She rather liked the man herself, brushing his compliments and taunts aside with more ease than her husband. She found his personality and temperament to be akin to Kankurô’s, and the two seemed quite happy together.

“But?”

“No buts. I just don’t understand why you would feel threatened. Taiki’s dating your brother, and I am very much settled into your home.” Her voice became almost teasing as her hand took his to the bump on her stomach for emphasis. 

Gaara sighed, and embraced her. His lips found her cheek, her forehead, her nose.

“I don’t know either. I know you love me, and most of the times, I can ignore the way people look at you. They admire you, it’s only natural.” His gaze was fond as he beheld her, before he sighed and closed his eyes. “But he is so... loud, and confident, and so obviously trying to get under my skin. And you and Kankurô, you’re so comfortable with it, sometimes it makes me afraid you like his attention better than mine.” He miserably finished.

The kiss that pressed on his lips the next moment was soft, a fragment of her passion, and Gaara found himself begging for more, leaning his head forward in greedy search for her affection.

“I’ll always want your attention, a thousand times over his. Taiki’s words are shallow, only meant to tease you, because he knows how you’ll react. That's why we dismiss them so easily.” She linked her fingers with his. “I’ll tell him to stop.”

The Kazekage nodded, a certain relief clear on his features.

“Thank you.”

Anka pulled him forward, towards Shinki who was waiting for them talking with his uncle outside of the building. After a few steps, almost as an afterthought, she turned back towards him one last time.

“I love you. And I don’t see that changing.”

Taiki was waiting for them, playing around with his puppets, when they arrived in the training rink. He was rather impressive, Gaara would admit; having seen his own brother fight a lot during their missions, he had a good grasp on what made the difference between a regular and an excellent puppet master. Taiki was volatile, constantly playing with expectations. Twice champion of the puppeteer’s guild yearly tournament (Kankurô being his main rival with three victories to his name), his matches were always surprising for how mobile he was.

A puppeteer’s main weakness was often their lack of movement, often requiring cover, for they had to stay stable. Taiki took a different approach, using lighter, faster puppets and leading an unpredictable offensive.

Kankurô and him had been rivals before being lovers, but had now been seeing each other for a few years. Under his façade of playing around with people, Taiki was loyal and, Anka suspected, a closet romantic. She had, after all, witnessed for several occasions now the two trying to one up the other in the romance department.

Still, there was one passion the puppet master affirmed at every occasion, and that was annoying his lover’s brother.

“Anka!” Taiki loudly exclaimed as he expertly dropped his puppets to approach her with a charming smile. “My memories did not do you justice, for you are even more exquisite than I recalled. Motherhood suits you well...”

Shinki saw  Kankurô cross his arms and shake his head with a little amused smile, as Gaara visibly tensed. The boy suddenly understood better what they meant the other night, as she gave the man a polite smile and pulled her hand to herself before he could reach for it.

“Hello, Taiki. I am sorry, but I don’t think I feel comfortable with your compliments anymore. I am sure you understand.” She sweetly but firmly told him, one of her hands still in her husband’s.

At the sight of the discreet satisfied smile on the slightly relaxed Kazekage’s face, Taiki rolled his eyes and sighed with mock exasperation, promising he’d do his best not to acknowledge her in that way. 

“I guess there’s only you left for me then.” He made a show of dramatically falling into  Kankurô’s arms. “Whatever will I become?”

Shinki watched as his uncle chuckled and gestured for him to come closer.

“ Shinki , meet Taiki. Taiki, my nephew  Shinki .”

When  Shinki came home with his parents, his head was filled with new ideas of ways to wield his sand in tandem with the puppet he’d been using. Though he had not practiced a lot,  Kankurô and his lover had sparred in front of him, to show him how two talented puppet masters could reinvent their art to surprise and take the advantage. It had been truly inspiring to see the two masters giving their best; quite far from  Kankurô putting up simple targets for  Shinki to practice his sand wielding against.

There was, still, something he was not sure to understand.

“Mom?” He called hesitantly.

He had only recently started calling them father and mother in front of them; though Anka playfully insisted “mother” was much too formal for her. Gaara, on the other hand, was happy with whatever  Shinki felt most appropriate.

“Yes?” She paused her chopping vegetables to turn towards him.

Shinki didn’t know if that was maybe too private an inquiry, but Anka  _ had _ told him he could go to her if he ever had something he did not know whom to ask.

“Why do  Kankurô and Taiki insult each other so much?"

The boy could not help but blush a little, feeling like he was stepping into his uncle’s intimate life. It had surprised him, though, to see them taunting each other on the battlefield, calling the other names he knew to be softened for his ears; and  so with wide smiles.

Anka chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

“They just have a funny way of showing love.”

Shinki didn’t really understand the appeal, but he nodded as if he did.

“I prefer yours.” He muttered, looking away shyly.

He anticipated her words ( _ “Ow, come here...” _ ) before she could say them, coming close enough for her to pull him against her for a quick hug.  Shinki closed his eyes and put his head on her shoulder, enjoying the affection.

“I prefer ours too.” His mother kissed his hair, a smile in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already hinted in ITLOW that Kankurô's bisexual, so here's his playful rival / boyfriend. I had fun writing him !  
> I don't think Gaara would be the kind to be jealous easily, but sometimes a very _determined_ someone can get under his skin... 
> 
> I've been meaning to post this part for a while now, but I've been busy and never found the time !   
> I'm navigating university, some work, a monthly drawing challenge, and advancing on my next fic (another Gaara story, I'll keep you all updated!), so I'll probably be a bit slow on this fic now, haha.
> 
> Anyway, here was for the news !   
> I hope you liked this part, as always, feedback is welcome :)


End file.
